Duty
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Two-Shot. Doing everything for the superior you admire: Is it your duty, or your own free will?


**Duty  
**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated**: T for safety

**Summary**: Doing everything for the superior you admire: Is it your duty, or your own free will?

**Pairing**: Mio x Yoshika

**Note**: I actually wanted it to be an One-Shot, but I started it months ago and still haven't continued to write due to stuff happening in my life and a huge writer's block. So now it'll be a Two-Shot because I haven't uploaded anything for a while now.

**Note 2**: This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

The first rays of the morning sun slipped thorugh the cracks of the curtains and found their way onto the face of the room's occupant, waking her from her more or less peaceful slumber. Amber eyes opened and snapped shut seconds later after getting blinded by the bright light. The small girl groaned and rolled onto her side, starting yet another attempt at properly waking up by opening her eyes again, her face now cloaked in shadows. Her still with sleep hazy gaze landed upon her clock and after staring at it for a few seconds events from the last day came floating back into her mind.

"Sakamoto-san!"

Now fully awake the young Sergeant jumped out of her bed and her sleeping-clothes and into her usual attire, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process. It had only been a day since the Major's accident and her condition was now finally stable but her injuries were still too grave for her to move around on her own. Yoshika, who felt and was somewhat responsible for the whole incident, had made a promise to herself to watch over and take care of her superior until she was able to do so herself again.

It was an ungodly hour to be awake and so the young girl closed her door gently and walked through the halls in complete silence, lost in thought as she passed the room of her best friend, Lynette. Pondering wether to wake the taller girl or not for a moment, Yoshika decided against it and continued her walk towards the sickbay when she passed yet another room. The nametag above the door made her stop dead in her tracks and her left hand flew up to her face, covering the bruise that had started to form on her left cheek from the slap she had received a day ago.

Perrine had been mad at her like she never had been before, and to be honest, Yoshika had been afraid of her, even if it had been just for the length of seconds.

'_No wonder_', the small Sergeant thought and lowered her hand to her side, resuming her pace again, '_Sakamoto-san nearly lost her life because of me._' Like a silent agreement to her thoughts the bruise started to throb in pain. '_I deserved the punishment I received from both Perrine-san and Commander Minna._'

Rounding the final corner seperating the Sergeant from her destination the brown-haired girl took a deep breath to calm her nerves and put her hand on the doorknob, turning it and opening the door accompanied by the screeching sound of the hinges being forced to move.

* * *

She didn't know how much time had past since the sweet moment where she had awoken from her with nightmares plagued sleep, but she certainly knew that the simple act of doing entirely nothing was driving her insane. Every muscle in her body itched to move, to train. Her hands missed the familiar feeling of her sword, her lungs missed the fresh, salty air of the coast. Still, despite all the partly emotional, partly physical pain she went through there was still one factor who kept her from leaping out of bed in an instant.

Mio tried to calm her racing heart by taking deep breaths, one hand coming up to her forehead to wipe away beads of sweat, the other hand pressing itself into her chest, trying to ease the waves of agony shooting through her body. '_I didn't expect my condition to be this bad_', the Major thought, her breath and heartbeat finally even again, '_I can't even do push-ups without hurting this much._'

But even despite the pain the raven-head continued her daily routine of training. She couldn't help it, it was her nature to surpass herself every day.

'_It's not important to be better than someone else, but to be better than yesterday._'

Mio resumed her position, facing the white sheets while slowly pushing herself up. But before she could even lower herself again the door openen with a screeching sound that nearly hurt her ears. Her dark eyes shot towards the person standing in the threshold, taking in the familiar sight of the Sergeant from Fuso.

"Miyafuji, why are you here so earl-"

"Sakamoto-san, what are you doing?"

The young witch rushed to the Major's side, wearing an expression of clearly visible disapproval. The taller girl sat down on her bed again, her back leaning against the headrest when Yoshika pulled up the blanket, covering her superior's lower body with it.

"You're not supposed to train while you're still hurt", the younger one scolded, sitting down beside the bed and starting to wipe away the sweat on the Major's forehead with a wet cloth. When she was finished she got up again, putting away the bowl and the now dirty cloth.

"Why didn't you shoot?"

The husky voice made her turn around and Yoshika sat down again, avoiding the piercing gaze of those gray orbs.

"I couldn't."

She had to supress a yelp of surprise when the Major suddenly grabber her wrist and pulled her close, forcing her to look into the eyes of the taller girl. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's hot breath tickle the other's skin.

"Because it was shaped like a human? That was a trap."

"Not because of that! Back then, I felt something...", she trailed off, getting somewhat sidetracked by the intense lock she was facing right now. The Major sighed and let go of her hand.

"The Neurois are our enemies, we have to defeat them. Otherwise we and you won't be able to protect anyone."

"Yes, Sakamoto-san..."

Silence fell over the room like a curtain and the Major used the moment to take a look outside, watching the seagulls circling over the sea in pure freedom.

"Say, Miyafuji..."

Yoshika was pulled out of her thoughts by the sudden gentleness in her superior's voice and stared at her, captivated by the sight in front of her. The rays of the sun reflected on the raven-head's lightly tanned skin, making it glow in the bright ligh. Only the movement of Mio's head being turned into her direction made her snap out of her daze-like state.

"Uhm, yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Well, the first part of my Two-Shot. Sorry that it's so short, I'm a lazy sloth ;)

It's my first time writing anything for _Strike Witches_, let alone those two characters, so I'm sorry if they are OOC in any way. I usually write AU so it's a bit of a challenge to write them like this, following the defaults of the Anime/Manga. (I prefer the Anime, looking forward to the movie).

**PS:** I think Sakamoto and Yoshika would make quite the couple, Fuso girls all the way :D

**Song of the Day**

_Sometimes I feel like nobody gets me, trapped in a world where everyone hates me_

This Song saved my Life - Simple Plan

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
